Trust
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: It's complicated when nobody trust you. Especially your trusted people.
1. Chapter 1

**_Normally, it was a one-shot, but I cut it in three parts because it takes me time to translate._**

* * *

 **PDV Jane**

She did not understand their reaction, it hurt her so much to be the laughing stock of gossip. It was annoying, she was used to be criticized. She had become accustomed to the limited minds of some of her male colleagues, for them, she was some annoying chick, who tried her best to better than men but can't. She also was a lesbian, tomboy and weak. She had learned to bear without retaliating, although the desire was palpable to do so. Well at first, she fought back, with her strength and it made her weaker because she could not control herself. It was like shifting sands, the more we struggled and the more we get bogged down to get lost inside. At that moment, it was different.

 ** _Was she so desperate?_** Since when did everybody see her in this pejorative and humiliating way? Was it impossible for them to be true? Did she really take her for a compulsive liar? Since when did she have such a bad reputation? She did not understand ... certainly some repetitive circumstances were not in her favor, but did not she deserve the benefit of the doubt? This situation irritated her to such an extent that she wanted to knock on something or someone. She took a deep breath.

Approaching the police station's cafeteria, Jane noticed the group, she hid her presence behind a plant and roared with anger when she heard the accusing words. And what bothered her was especially the people who took part in her denigration behind her back. The people she trusted the most.

"Do you really think that Eric exists?" Angela commented to Korsak, Frost and Maura. The colleagues seemed lost in their respective thinking.

 ** _Of course, he exists! She was not going out with invisible man! Why is it so incredible? She also had charm! I always know how to seduce a man! I'm not ugly either!_** The detective fulminated clenching her fists, who hold back with incredible force the remarks, without rushing head first in the conversation. Although it was almost impossible to remain unmoved.

"I've never seen it until today ... Jane seems to believe in his existence,"

 ** _What! She…she believed in his existence! She was not crazy or hallucinatory! They will pay dearly for making fun of me when you see him!_**

"But every time I confront her, she's evasive. She simply run away." The Italian mother once again said, her daughter whistling with disapproval, why was she going to entrust her love affair to her mother, Boston's greatest tattletale? Every time it turned into her worst nightmare, she mingled with everything that has encroached you with her big hooves. This was her private life and love. After if it became serious, like marriage, or she became pregnant, gosh… she would be a little forced to talk about it, but very late.

"I sometimes see her with her mobile phone in hand to answer messages, but it's not necessarily her lover. And you Maura, did Jane tell you about him?" The said seemed engross in her own thoughts, she realized later, she was in the center of all eyes. She was lost and confuse, she said:

"Uh no…? What?"

"What did you know about this man?" Korsak asked drinking a cup of coffee.

"Not much. We really don't talk much about him…she is kind of shy...you know her..."

And this silence was the coup de grace, how could they make her suffer this way? No longer wanting to listen.

Furious, the brunette went towards the elevator and tapped the button with annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yes, it's Rizzles, and for the two guests...I don't want to waste my time with you. Don't like, don't read._**

* * *

It had been several days since Jane spoke to her colleagues, and she really did not do it, it was a bare minimum of politeness. The subjects concerned the current cases, but nothing else. Her personal life, there was no way she will talk about it. She was very stubborn, and we were still talking badly behind her back.

The legist noticed this distance, she thought at first that it was because of their grueling work, but her doubts were confirmed. The detective was avoiding her for a reason she did not understand. She hated that they were fighting, it was painful. Then the scientist took the initiative to go directly to Rizzoli, who was certainly to type her reports.

* * *

With great fear, Isles did not know how to face this fierce woman, although she was friend with her so many years, when it concerned friendship, it was sometimes difficult to evoke it. Taking her courage in both hands, although it was impossible to hold courage in her hands, because it was simply immaterial, the blond approached the detective who was writing a report with meticulousness. Then, Isles began to cough to show her presence.

"Good evening Jane. Is everything all right? You have not come home yet, it's already late.'' The named continued to type on her keyboard, and let out a vague and cold salute. Great. This was not in her favor, nervously, the scientist tried a new approach as neutral as possible:

"Jane, I was wondering if you're free tonight? We can watch the Red Sox game, I even have beer in the fridge." Isles timidly quipped who dared not to look at her friend, but she had yet to start any approach, she had the impression that the Italian was away from her day by day, and it scared her more than she did not imagine it. The brunette was going to answer but was interrupted by a voice.

"Miss Rizzoli? The said acquiesced and was surprised to see a flower deliveryman with two dozen pink roses and a rectangular box in his hands. She was given a banner, which she signed, then read the sender's word with a smile. Curious, Maura looked unobtrusively over her friend's shoulder and without realizing, she read aloud:

 **I'm sorry Jane for not being able to see you more often, but working as a steward does not always have any benefits, so I'm in the city during the week, so for the occasion, tonight, you will be free to give me the honor of dining with me? Also, I have prepared a little present for you, I hope you will like it.**

 ** _Eric._**

Then Rizzoli opened the other box, and saw inside a long and beautiful red dress. Turning her head to the side with a discreet presence, Jane faced Isles' face, who smiled nervously at their sudden proximity, her cheekbones stained intensely, then she stepped back to leave more room for her friend.

"I'm sorry but as you read, I have company tonight, although everyone thinks it's my imaginary boyfriend. Shall I show you other proofs than the one I have? Oh! Maybe we're going to think it's me who sent me these gifts, because I'm a compulsive liar, and I think I'm miserable? Do you want to see if it's my writing? Unless I am totally disturbed to ask someone to write these words?" The brunette suddenly got up from her seat and headed for the corner specially designed for the police. She could hear her high heels slamming behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Isles wondered when her best friend furious finally turned around, then raged against her prey who stepped back from her dangerous approach.

"I thought you were different Maura! You're my best friend, you should protect me! Taking my defense and not help others to criticize me!" The medical examiner seemed lost to this claim, when was she insulting the brunette?

"Two days ago, in the cafeteria, you, Frost, Korsak, my mother ... talking about my imaginary boyfriend." Maura frowned, then observed her colleague, who did not seem in the mood to joke.

"Jane, it is Frost, Korsak, my mother and you. "

"It's not a good time to do grammar!" The brunette exasperated growled.

"Sorry ... but I think you misunderstand me, I know that man exists, you're not one to lie, and that's the problem!" Surprised, the detective pulled back and crossed her arms to her chest, trying to rewind what she thought she was hearing.

"What was it supposed to meant?!"

"I wish that man was not here! You deserve better than a second Casey!" Rizzoli was speechless to the words of her friend, moreover, her new companion was nothing like her ex-military. He was completely different, kind, with a charming Australian accent, always on the move because of his work, and as they did not see each other often, they basically communicated by email and ... oh ... it was ... shit ... she was right, she ended up with a second Casey ...

"And then what can I do? My relationships are not better than yours." Defeated, the brunette sighed, running her hand through her neck. She had never criticized the forensic expert boyfriends ... well, she did! With all…of them…

"I know, I'm no better than you in this area, however, I do not want you to suffer again. I do not like to see you so sad, it makes me so unhappy." Isles said, sighing in pain. Jane shamefully lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Oh, and who would want a tomboy detective, who is addicted to work and therefore had no social life? Who would want a person like me!" Jane angrily spat, she hated to know that her love and professional life could not make one. Why did she always have to choose between the two?

"Me! You do not realize that you are someone extraordinary Jane, certainly, your clothing tastes are ... and black is not a color. "

"Hey, I like my clothes!"

"I notice that, even if you can be radiant and feminine in a dress. But even if you are dedicated to your work, you are generous and compassionate person. You have a social life, at least more than me. It is you who makes me leave from my solitude every day." The Italian was really starting to be afraid of her concentration, she obviously did not understand anything since the beginning of this conversation. Had her best friend just proclaimed herself as a potential lover? It would be embarrassing for them if she had misunderstood.

"What? Do you mean ... that you love me? I mean ... I know you love me ... but with a big L? As love between two potentials ... partner ... in love? You ... are you attracted to me? I mean ... you are not kidding?" The policewoman nervously stammering, she did not expect this sudden confession. It was unrealistic, with Maura, they openly mocked homosexuality and their ambiguous relationship to others.

"You know I cannot joke, and lying ..."

"You ... uh ... are you sexually attracted to me? "

"Yes, as well as emotionally. "

"Wow ... uh ..."

Isles shyly watched her friend who did not seem to react to her, although it was physically impossible, she thought the detective was no longer working. She no longer reacted, and remained inert, and that worried her, it was not a good reaction. So, this time, it was Isles who wanted to flee. Jane finally left her trance.

"Maura, wait! I..." The called stopped but did not dare to face the detective, too shameful to have revealed her feelings this way, she simply wanted to keep them buried, and not expose them so stupidly.

"Jane?" The Italian saw a man come in her direction.

"Eric?" the one with whom she was going out at this moment, he caught her in his arms, during that time the medical examiner felt sick, she went away with tears in her eyes. It was the worst response to her confession.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Maura questioned, her eyes red with tears.

"I am coming back home?" Jane suspiciously said inspecting the surroundings. Yes, she had made no mistake about her address, it was her small and modest apartment, her bedroom. And her best friend was lying in a fetal position in her bed with Joe Friday in her arms. This image hurt the brunette, so it was her fault if the scientist was so sad, she was blind how can she not notice she was in love of her? Because it was incredible.

"Oh, I do not know why I'm here, I'm going home." Jane quickly approached her friend, forced her to stay, then put a blanket on her, and sat on the edge of her bed watching the moonlight come in through the slits of her shutters.

"No, you just have to spend the night with me, well I mean, nothing funny or strange!" The detective blushed for what she had just implied.

"And for your boyfriend? You did not have to spend the evening with him." Maura hardly breathed.

"I told him to f*ck off. "

"Jane! Language!" Isles reprimanded.

"Really?! Does that bother you now? You wanted me to fuck him? You wanted me to secrete Immoglobulin A? Endorphin and all the tralala during a sexual intercourse? "

"Of course not! Don't use the word…f…u…c…k…And it's Immunoglobulin A." Cannot help but correct the scientist while her best friend rolled her eyes.

"Always being a genius and smartass." Jane moaned when she received a slap on her back.

"You are so mean Maur... I thought about what you said ... I ... "

"You do not want to be friends anymore, are you?"

"What? No!"

"I understand ... it's hard for you ..."

"No, I want to stay friend with ... well, I do not know now ... I ...want more… you dropped a bomb on me, and I have to take my mind back. "

"I did not throw you a bomb, although I have various knowledge of explosives,"

"Maura ..." Rizzoli tried to stop her friend's explanations, which always took a long and sometimes uncontrollable length.

"And also, I can easily access the material, whether it's over the Internet or at work,"

"Maura!" But the said went on in her explanations, so Jane had no choice but to find ways of interrupting her.

"Did you know that Korsak did a belly dance wearing a pink tutu? "

No result.

"Frost turned white? "

Always nothing.

"There was fire in your shoe closet? And nothing survived the flames anymore. "

Nothing?! It was incredible! How was that possible?

"I do not wear underwear. "

Strangely it worked.

"You should be careful, it can ruin-" Seeing no other alternative to silence the chatter box, Jane kissed Maura who was silent. Then the separation was gentle. Blinking, Isles innocently said:

"You ... you put your lips on mine ..." the scientist stammered under the laughter of her friend, and she was a genius.

"Obviously you noticed that I kissed you. "

"Why?"

"To shut you up ... and because ... I wanted to try?" The Italian nonchalantly said, she took off her shoes and swinging them away, in the middle of the passage.

"Why?"

"You will often ask me the question why?" Rizzoli asked with a smile, she was under the watch of her beautiful colleague, the latter watched without shame the undressing and Maura bit her lip.

"If it is necessary, yes. "

"I ... wanted to see if it was good to kiss you ..."

"And?" The brunette dressed in her police Boston t-shirt and her black shorts, turned around arching an eyebrow, then circled her bed and lay down. The wait was a torture for her friend, she tried to calm down, but it was not as obvious as she imagined it. Yoga, count the multiples of 21 or quote the chemical components.

"You ask too much question!"

"Because I am a scientist."

"And a curious one. Worse than my mother. Aouch!" Jane growled in pain, Joe Friday frightened by the scream, ran away, and Rizzoli glared at Isles, who turned her head away guilty and murmured a little sorry.

"So much hate! I'm just surprised that a woman so brilliant, intelligent like you can take interest in me ... so I thought I was not your type ... "

"Certainly, you are not my type, and it is probably for this reason that I have strong feelings for you, moreover, our social statue or your financial remuneration does not testify to your kindness, tenderness, compassion, sincerity in everything you do, you're amazing, beautiful, funny, "

"Ok wow ... it's fine ... I'm perfect! With a nice body and personality." Jane stopped, she could not bear so much compliment, it was far too flattering for her little person.

"No, I'm not finished, you're too-" The brunette grabbed her friend and hugged her affectionately, making her shut up again.

"I did not kiss you this time, what? You seemed upset? You pout? It's so cute."

And the medical examiner was finally short of words ... Jane continued with a smirked...

"I like you so much Maur ... no, I love you ... and suddenly hear from you that you love me that way, that's surprise me, not in bad way... it's just, that I do not have it noticed that it was romantically. We sometimes tease each other but- "

"I'm not asking you for anything in return. "

"I know ... I realize that you are everything I wanted in a relationship, comfort, tenderness, trust ... I feel good with you, it's natural. But I do not want to be rushed, to go from friendship to love, I do not want to make a mistake, do you understand me? You are precious. I do not want to lose you, you remember our arguments, a real carnage. "

"I understand what you mean. I accept your decision. " Maura sighed when her best friend tenderly rubbed her neck.

"So… thanks to tell me your feelings, to accept me as I am."

"No, you don't need to thank me, I'm grateful you did not reject me."

"So, to start, if we went out together?" Rizzoli smiled, she could not rejet her friend, never, it was impossible.

"It's not what we usually do." Isles questioned.

"But not as a couple. "

"Couple? "

"I'm going to teach you something? Great! Two people? You and me? A couple. A couple of lover and not a couple of friend. "

"Oh… oh!"

"We can go to a restaurant tomorrow. The dirty-robber, we go all the time. "

"I saw that there was a vegetarian restaurant that had just opened." Jane grimaced, she saw the look of hope of her friend, defeated, she sighed.

"... I must love you so much to accept this horrible idea ... you know that you are the only one to do all these things to me."

"Yes. I love you too. Can I kiss you?" Maura timidly questioned who dared not look at her interlocutor.

"No." The medical examiner was hurt for the answer.

"Yes of course, you silly. You do not have to ask. I was going to do it anyway." Jane kissed Maura, who snuggled up to her.


End file.
